SHYNA AUNTY AND ME VICKY! Marriage Functions are best Night!
by ALFI-Aunty LovinFuckin Indian
Summary: In a usual marriage function our boy Vicky (me!) finds himself too much in need for some sweet love. Being an aunty lover and also a fact that marriage is like an Avengers with lots and loads of aunties, Vicky seeks out an aunty whom he can have a night of love making just like the married couple...only without any commitments!


-SHYNA AUNTY-MY FAMILY FUNCTION AUNTY-  
'THE AUNTY WHO SHOWED ME FAMILY FUNCTIONS ARE ENJOYED BEST AT NIGHT'

I have known Shyna aunty for some time now. She is perhaps the aunty that started off my fetish to find aunties during family functions that last for more than 2 days. I am not very proud to say that Shyna aunty has provided me with reliable love services over a period of time during such functions. Nothing is more satisfying for me to have an aunty you can count on to make sweet love at the end of the day.

But on the upside many things that go inside the room of the hotel, stay inside there. So the few aunties who are looking for a different flavor are willing to take a shot with a new lover to have sex. Mind you these aunties are also married but available type. Each one has her reasons, some do it just for the fun, some just want to forget their unhappiness (temporarily) with their life, their man, and some may just want to score even with their man for sleeping with another. Also if situation is right some aunties are willing to do the world's oldest profession. ( I can NEVER bring myself to call any women that P-word or S-word) . Mind you they DO NOT do it as a regular source of income.

Not even part time. Just a handful time if she feels comfortable with a lover, she will grant him the permissions that she grants to her man in the bed and other lovers. While she never asks for money, she indirectly and subtly conveys the message throughout the period of risky business, can't hardly wait, the naked mile, killing me softly, fifty shades of black, fast and furious, gone in sixty seconds, y tu mama tambien and hangover. Her lovers actually overpay her most of the times for letting them have night of sin which is sure to bring some delicious memories before parting with her with the promise they will never seek her out for such services in the future unless she seeks them out first. As a married aunty, they will keep her secret with them and NEVER tarnish her identity.  
Shyna aunty was NOT one of them…she was a Combination of all !. 

She was unhappy, bored, longing for love, neglected by her man who makes his love not to her, her underpaid job, unsatisfied lust and insufficient balance coupled with her husband's drink addiction with no steady job whatever. It was perhaps these things coupled with complete absence of any sex life and childless marriage and struggling every month to make most ends meet may have influenced her decision to take up the opportunity to open her heart and spread her legs. All she asked from her lover was to make her feel the pleasure he feels while love making, make her forget all the things she loathed and give her a good nights sinful pleasure, a promise to keep the secret about the dirty deed and no contact with her via any means unless she contacts him first. And above all she wanted to be treated like a respectful lady and not as a SUNNY(I just can't say the S-word).

….and absolutely NO souvenirs, selfies, cigarettes, booze, future contact, Calls (during lovemaking), SMS,MMS, strip tease, sex toys, sex tape, laptops (facing towards them during intercourse),lights out, soft music, love bites, marks, hickeys, (Jack) ass love making, kiss my ass, kamastura 101 positions,porn,doggie, creampie, barebacks and blowjobs and swallowing(I always hated it, I still do!). Although Shyna aunty knows most of her lovers have gotten away with multiple of above mentioned, a couple of them had gotten away with all! While some apologized, some kept it mum, some spoke their mind, some lied, some refused. May be this was one of the reason she got overpaid every time. Also to note that whether it may be a one night stand (most lovers), one plus 3T (few), short term affair (even less) or long term parking with regular rent even when you park a handful times in a year (one known so far) the experience she gave was beyond worth it.

So that being said and probably wasting over 1000 words in explaining the detail, let us jump right to the memory of a family function at a many star hotel in Thrissur part of South India.

I met Shyna aunty on a family function and for some time, Shyna aunty had been my family function aunty, if that makes any sense. I have known her for quite a while and made love to her most of the whole when we met. She is not a 'SUNNY' ( I cannot say the four letter S word) but an aunty trying to let loose once in a while But the first time it happened was a family function I attended many months back.  
It was a quite busy morning with the main function and even busier yesterday with all the work required for the main function. I had arrived at the event one day before and it already felt like a chore, going here and there, helping people set up stuff, but it was worth it. That work just bought my appetite for love making back. It was evening there was sort of unofficial party going on. I moved around looking at some persons in a way. Yes there were lot of aunties. Many of them talking to each other, some of them chatting, some were busy with their mobiles etc.

I gently stole glances at them, every time they would sit, i would kneel as if to adjust my shoes to see the pointy blouses with boobs just waiting to be grabbed. Sometimes I would look at their belly buttons, sometimes that beautiful long blouse cleavage. Soon I was feeling the mood to make love. I felt the love heat slowly between my legs. It has been some time since I last had an aunty. My cock was aching for the pleasure of an auntie's wet pussy, my mouth for the melons and my hands for spreading her legs while I entered her.

I decided to see if there was an aunty whom I can score with. I knew at least in these aunties there might be a handful who are open to one nights love, but I need to be careful as it can be double edged sword. They might probably have their husbands and kids with them, so I need to be careful.

It was on the way I saw an aunty sitting somewhat alone and away from the prime party area. She was wearing a light blue saree along with a matching dark blue blouse, wearing a normal sandals. She did not had much of jwellery on, her long chain was an aspect I noticed.  
Of course it was not the only thing I noticed. The chain was resting between two good sized watermelons that were just hanging. I felt my mouth filled with saliva. Down the melons was a Delly belly with a large meteor sized belly button filled with wrinkles around it and beautiful stretch marks. Even the color of the skin was dark in that area. Her belly was already popping out of her saree and the light blue saree was off place. I do not mean it as an offence but she looked a little shabby in dress for someone who attend a family function like this.

From the way she was sitting away from crowd, not mingling and not caring about her saree being a little misplaced allowing me to see her navel and blouse, I felt a certain vibe, although I was horny for an aunty that it might be my mind making me think stuff. But anyway I was determined to play my cards I can have all the action at night. I could already see her naked in my bed, legs spread wide apart with me as her lover sucking those melons with my mouth and squeezing the nipple of other with my hand as my cock made in and out of between the aunties legs while her hand grabbed my ass cheeks as my balls slammed on her pubic bone.

So dripping with desire and lust, yet controlling them somehow I made my way near aunty. I asked whether I could sit next chair, she seemed a little hesitant at first but agreed. Soon I was able to initiate a conversation. I introduced myself. I told her my name was Vicky and she told me her name was Shyna. I told her about what I do, my job (not that she understood much of it).  
I found out that she was married but had no kids. She was a little down when she said that, I quickly wanted to change the conversation so I asked her whether she had eaten the dinner. She said not now. I said that there is only a few time left before the food closes but her answer sort of puzzled me.

She said she is not allowed to eat there as the guests are still not left for their rooms.  
It was only then I was able to find out that she was not an actual invitee in the family function. While the big family functions usually have a professional catering crew, here in many parts of South India local catering guys would travel to many places and do their catering there. People preferred them over a professionally managed, coat and tie wearing caterers.  
Her husband was like an senior helper with the crew and aunty just tagged along with him. As our conversation crew more friendlier she loosened a bit. I asked her about her work, she just said ' Ippol ithokke tanneya paripadi'. In our slang it means someone who just hangs around the work and when the time to collect the wages, they will be present although their pay scale is low as they are not that required, sort of like an extra labor but nobody cares that much. ( One good thing about not being professional!)

She said that she used to work in bakery owned by a tamilian but soon quit. She usually travels now with her husband in work as extra labor doing nothing much but sometimes preferred to stay home. She asked me isn't it a lot of distance from my residence and here. I said my company would sponsor me as I told them it is work related (liar Vicky!). She was taking an interest in me or should I say my work or should I say my earning at work although she did in subtlety. She could see my party outfit, polished shoes, my jwellery (chain, rings), my mobile indicating that I was a big boy! And so took an interest in me as I am not a normal formal taking interest in her without making it worth her while.  
The time was slipping and it was getting late. While most of the guests was attending the party a few of them slipped out to have other party (drinks!). I asked her if her husband would come now, she replied in slang ' naaleye varoo aasan ' meaning her husband is getting drunk and probably would awake by tomorrow morning.

She almost laughed as she said that and along with her I too laughed.  
There was a certain naughtiness to her saying, subtly implying her hubby won't be there to disturb whatever she may be doing later that night. I was determined to take chance. I complimented her on her saree, gently saying idiotic things while i slowly touched her belly button with my other hand as an accidentally on purpose style. While Shyna aunty did seem to notice, it did not cause her to stop.  
I knew if I keep my cool and give it a time, I will have no problem scoring with this aunty. She was not one of the aunties at party where too much was at risk, she herself was looking for a fun time for one time and she seemed to be interested in 'boys with toys'. I was more than willing to make it worth her while if she agreed to 'SUNNY' herself for one night ( I cannot say the S-word). I could tell she was not a 'PROFESSIONAL' but did it once in a while.  
We shifted to a much more private spot where we could talk freely. She asked me my age for which I lied (+3) years added with lie. I am not sure whether she bought it but she sure liked that number. My marriage came up as a topic for which I replied I am still enjoying my life. She replied in a slang saying I should get married soon as I look like I need someone every often (naughtily referring to me hitting on her).

I replied in a slang that most fun happens 'before the marriage" for which we both laughed again naughtily referring to us. She cheekily replied that she has had fun even after she married. We both enjoyed that pun. With melons like that and a body that attracts aunty lovers like me, no wonder she had fun with those lucky basterds that got to do it with her. I discussed whether she would like an even more private spot, away from the disturbance, away from the heat, fully air conditioned with no one to disturb us, Shyna aunty seemed to like the idea and I liked her for liking it.

On one of the top floors, among most of the rooms that were locked from outside one room was locked from the persons had occupied the room, earlier they were sitting at the party, later they moved a private location at the party itself. Few people noticed them after that, after a while the chairs were empty. Almost nobody noticed their absence, and those that did didn't care or understand.

A big boy and an aunty who decided to take some time for themselves.  
The room belonged to the boy who had arrived in that hotel earlier. He insisted that he be given a top floor room. He had arrived there a day before for the function. There was no visitors in that room, or in that top floor for that matter. But this day late night, the boy arrived in his room with a companion, a older women whom he had met earlier in the function.  
The women and boy entered the room. While the older women got a look around, the boy quickly closed the doors, blocking the keyhole with a key. He made sure there was no one following them or that anybody noticed their absence. He had to ensure their privacy and secrecy, especially in this case where the women in the room was not his wife well atleast for tonight she can be.  
"Vicky are you sure we are safe here?"  
"Relax aunty, no one comes in this floor, especially this time"  
mone kozhapamuvoda slang. " I wont get into trouble right?"  
"no one will know what goes on between us tonight, I pomise"

"if you are not sure Shyna aunty, I will stop before it goes any further"  
" let me just turn on the a/c"

"Don't worry, we have a whole night"

Aunty had to make a choice, either spend a night of sin with her new lover or return back to her chair downstairs. The boy assured her he will respect her choice and will hold his tongue about this incident forever. It was some time since she had a man make love to her, however her lover who was younger than her seemed to fit. Rich boy with a mind of commoners. Unlike her previous lovers who used force, this one actually respected her decisions. Finally aunty decided she would rather have a night of passion rather than a night of loneliness, even if her copulator was not the man who married her. Infact the one man whose cock is reserved for her is the only man whose cock she gets the least.

Shyna aunty finally Agreed! All my patience and carefulness has paid off. I have an aunty to spend night with. An aunty whom I can make love, suck her tits, eat her pussy and have the one thing most boys and unmarried men would just dream on, cocking my cock with her cunt, united as one by genitals, the greatest pleasure in love, copulation followed by the greatest pleasure of a male, ejaculation inside his lover.  
I was ready to have it all!

 ** _Like it? Hate it? Review it!_**

 ** _Feel free to write whatever you feel in the reviews! It does help a LOT!_**

 ** _Let me know if part 2 is needed!_**


End file.
